Undercover
by Daneesha
Summary: "- C'est lui que je veux. - J'suis pas à vendre." Lâcha machinalement Bellamy. Le métis esquissa un sourire, et le brun su instinctivement qu'il aurait du la fermer. /!\ Yaoi, Boy/Boy, Univers Alternatif, Lincoln/Bellamy, violences/vol /!\ Vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.


Ceci est une courte fanfiction mettant en scène _Lincoln_ et _Bellamy_ de **The 100** dans un  univers alternatif.

Ici, pas de natifs, ni heda, juste la dure loi du plus fort^^

 **/!\ Attention /!\**

* FanFiction YAOI (homme/homme)

* Lincoln complètement hors personnage

* Manipulation psychologique

* Langage un peu cru

* Violence et viol

* Un peu PwP (histoire sans fond réel)

Parce que des fois, on a envie d'explorer autre chose que l'amour et la dévotion ;-)

Vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas

* * *

 **UNDERCOVER**

* * *

Le métis laissa son regard courir sur les filles sans qu'on ne puisse d'ailleurs déchiffrer ce qu'il pensait d'elles. Puis, il se mordit machinalement la lèvre en se posant dans son siège.

« - J'veux celui là. »

Fit-il en désignant le brun. Bellamy, qui ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de son long moment de décision, leva le regard vers lui. Il avait l'habitude d'assister aux 'commandes' et avait déjà vu des hommes en acheter d'autres. Mais c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient commandé que ça, des jeunes hommes. Cependant il n'y avait aucun homme dans ce lot. C'était ce qui avait attiré son attention.

« - Il fait pas parti du lot. »

Rigola légèrement James vers qui il tourna le regard. Il se tourna ensuite vers le métis qui lança, plus que sérieux.

« - C'est lui que je veux. »

Son regard infléchissable pesait sur Bellamy, qui ne comprit qu'à ce moment que le métis parlait de lui.

« - J'suis pas à vendre. »

Lâcha-t-il machinalement. Le métis esquissa un sourire, et il su instinctivement qu'il aurait du la fermer et laisser James le sortir de cette affaire. Si tant est que James n'ai même pensé à le sortir de là. Bellamy tourna à nouveau le regard vers James qui se pinça la lèvre en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« - Non. »

Répondit catégoriquement le brun. Il n'en revenait pas que le roux envisage même cette idée. Mais ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Ces mecs étaient capable de vendre leur mère si il étaient certains que ça leur rapporterait le jackpot. Le roux soupira et dégagea les filles d'un geste de main. Bellamy était chauffeur. Il était chargé du transport de la cargaison, alors il sorti avec elles. Le métis le suivi un bref instant du regard et se tourna vers James qui s'avançait vers lui.

« - Qui est-ce ?

\- Un de mes nouveaux gars. J'devais un service à un vieux pote. Il est encore jeune mais il a un beau pédigrée, déjà.

\- Mh... Alors, combien pour lui ? »

Demanda posément le métis.

« - Tu l'as entendu, il en ai pas.

\- Mais c'est pas à lui que je pose la question. Tu m'le laisse pour combien ? »

James se pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant. Le métis se débrouillait toujours pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il savait que, vu son insistance, il pourrait marchander son prix à la hausse. Quel qu'il soit.

* * *

Avant de retourner à la petite chambre miteuse qu'on le laissait chaleureusement occuper, Bellamy se rendit dans le centre ville qui n'était pas très loin de l'appartement qu'ils squattaient en ce moment. Vérifiant que personne ne le suivait, il entra dans une cabine téléphonique, inséra des pièces et composa un des numéros qui n'étaient enregistrés nulle part d'autre que dans sa tête. A peine une sonnerie, et quelqu'un lui répondit.

« - Salut Blake. Alors, du nouveau ?

\- Je sais pas trop. »

Commença Bellamy.

« - J'ai vu un autre acheteur ce soir. Il a l'air d'avoir l'habitude de faire affaire avec James mais je l'avais jamais vu avant.

\- T'as un nom ?

\- Grounder, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à tirer des autres. Grand back baraqué qui donne pas vraiment envie de faire ami-ami si ça peut aider...

\- Ok. J'vais entrer ça dans le système. »

Bellamy continuait à scruter les alentours pour être sûr que personne ne l'épiait. Une minute plus tard, son interlocuteur reprit.

« - Ah, j'ai une correspondance. Lincoln KomTrikru surnommé Grounder dans le milieu... »

Il y eut un blanc plutôt inquiétant.

« - Quoi, qu'est-ce qui a ?

\- Il a un casier long comme mon bras et ça commence depuis ses 14ans. Vol, agression, viol... Juste un conseil, reste loin de lui.

\- Ok.

\- Je déconne pas Bell', c'est un vrai malade. Son truc à lui ça à pas l'air d'être le trafic d'êtres humains, il fait pas partie de la mission alors, reste loin de lui.

\- Alors là t'inquiète pas. Ce mec me fiche les j'tons. J'vais l'éviter comme la peste. J'te fait signe quand j'ai du nouveau.

\- Ok. Bonne chance.

\- Ouais, salut. »

* * *

« - Ethan? »

Appela Bellamy en entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel où était censé l'attendre le garçon. James lui avait demandé d'assurer le transport de son petit frère à une soirée étudiante. Ça ne faisait pas partie de son job, mais on ne lui demandait pas vraiment son avis avant de lui confier une tâche. Il s'avança dans la pièce suite à son absence de réponse et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

« - Non, moi c'est Grounder. Mais toi, tu peux m'appeler Lincoln. »

Lança le métis. Bellamy se tourna vers lui. Lincoln KomTrikru, l'acheteur dont ils avaient validé la commande la veille. Le brun devint méfiant mais ne montra rien en répondant doucement.

« - James m'a demandé de venir chercher son frère. »

Le métis eut un léger sourire.

« - Non... T'es là parce que j'te veux. »

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Mais Bellamy l'avait comprit dès qu'il l'avait vu dans la pièce. Se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas céder à la panique, il tourna le regard vers la porte qui était resté ouverte.

« - J't'ai déjà répondu que j'étais pas sur le marché. »

Fit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse tout en se déplaçant vers la porte. Le métis esquissa un sourire et s'avança, comme lui, doucement.

« - Si Ethan est pas là, j'vais aller me chercher un café. »

Lança le brun en se tournant vers la porte. C'était le code d'urgence qui était censé donner l'alerte au centrale et impliquer une intervention. Et Bellamy eu bien fait de s'en servir. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte, Lincoln se précipita vers lui. L'attrapant par le bras il le tira à l'intérieur et le plaqua dos au mur en fermant la porte. Bellamy se dégagea de sa prise en repoussant son bras mais le métis l'empoigna par les cheveux et lui tira légèrement la tête en arrière. Bellamy senti quelque chose de dur se caler contre son abdomen, il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que c'était une arme à feu.

« - J'ai déjà payé pour toi. »

Lança le métis en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Puis le lâchant, il se recula légèrement pour fermer la porte à double tour. Bellamy en profita pour s'éloigner. Le métis se tourna vers lui en rangeant son arme dans sa ceinture.

« - Tu sais, j'obtiens toujours s'que j'veux, et tu seras pas l'exception. Alors soit tu te montre docile et tu t'en sors bien. Soit tu me force à prendre s'que je veux et là... »

Fit-il en esquissant une petite grimace pour montrer qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait arriver dans ce cas. Bellamy pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« - Alors, c'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes. Comme un enfant gâté ?

\- J't'ai autorisé à parler ? »

Demanda le métis en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« - Parce que j'm'en souviens pas.

\- Si tu penses que

\- Tu commences à me gonfler... Déshabilles-toi. »

L'interrompit le métis en soupirant légèrement lassé. Une minute s'était écoulée depuis son appel à l'aide. Bellamy savait que personne ne viendrait à sa rescousse. Alors il devrait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là tout seul. Il devait trouver le moyen de s'emparer de l'arme. Mais comment ?

« - Tu vas faire quoi, si je refuse ?

\- Tu vas pas tarder à le découvrir... »

Répondit-il doucement en laissant son regard glisser sur lui. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres. Ce mec semblait préférer l'idée qu'il résiste. Il n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'il s'imaginait lui faire. Lui donnant une dernière chance d'être 'docile' le métis soupira.

« - J'le répéterais pas une troisième fois, vires tes vêtements. »

Bellamy hocha la tête. Écœuré d'avance. Mais pour lui prendre son arme il devait se rapprocher de lui et détourner son attention. Alors il enleva sa veste, non sans lui faire part de son mécontentement en gardant son regard accroché dans le sien. Il la lâcha sur le lit et descendit la fermeture de son sweat-shirt.

« - Sois un peu sexy. »

Lança le métis avec un sourire légèrement amusé. Bellamy continuait à résister en le défiant ainsi du regard. Ça aurait pu l'agacer, mais ça l'amusait.

« - Si tu voulais une pute t'avais qu'à choisir une des filles qui t'étaient proposées. »

Rétorqua Bellamy en enlevant rageusement le sweat-shirt. Lincoln ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire.

« - J'suis sûr que t'es une bonne pute. Ne doute pas de tes capacités. »

Lança-t-il moqueur. Bellamy continua à le toiser. Lincoln rigola de sa réaction et lança doucement.

« - Continue. »

Bellamy croisa les bras contre son torse en se mordant la joue pour retenir une insulte. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Le métis se décolla de la table où il était appuyé.

« - Tu veux de l'aide peut-être. »

Le regard ancré dans le sien, Bellamy relâcha ses bras. Prenant une posture ouverte. Lincoln eut un infime sourire en s'avançant vers lui. Glissant les mains contre les hanches du brun, sous son t-shirt, il les remonta lentement contre ses flancs. Il se pencha vers Bellamy qui détourna le visage pour éviter ses lèvres. Esquissant un léger sourire à son esquive, le métis déposa ses lèvres dans son cou et lécha avidement sa peau. Remontant lentement la langue contre son oreille. Bellamy se mordit la lèvre. S'accrochant au t-shirt du métis d'une main, il descendit l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Lincoln attrapa le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents et tira légèrement dessus. Puis rattrapant le poignet du brun, il le retourna brusquement en lui tournant le bras dans son dos. Bellamy grimaça de douleur et Lincoln se pencha par dessus son épaule.

« - Crois pas qu'tu vas m'la faire à l'envers. »

Puis il le poussa sans ménagement. Bellamy buta contre une chaise contre laquelle il se rattrapa néanmoins et se tourna vers lui.

« - C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Demanda-t-il en sortant son arme de sa ceinture.

« - Tu pensais pouvoir me désarmer ?

\- Tu sais s'qu'on dit. Qui ne tente rien... »

Le métis esquissa un léger sourire et s'approcha doucement.

« - J'trouve que tu l'ouvres beaucoup. T'as quel statut dans l'équipe, rappelle moi ? »

Bellamy se pinça les lèvres.

« - Répond ! »

S'agaça le métis en le poussant brusquement. Bellamy buta de nouveau contre la chaise où il tomba assit sous sa bourrade. Le métis posa son arme contre sa tempe et ôta le cran de sûreté.

« - Chauffeur ! »

S'empressa de répondre le brun.

« - J'suis chauffeur. »

Répéta-t-il en serrant les doigts autour de la chaise. Le métis déplaça l'arme, sans remettre le cran, et lâcha doucement.

« - Ouvre la bouche. »

Bellamy leva le regard vers lui. Mais le métis ne semblait pas rigoler ce coup-ci. Il valait visiblement mieux ne pas contrarier. Alors Bellamy s'exécuta. Lincoln pressa le canon contre ses lèvres avant de le pousser dans sa bouche.

« - J'trouve que, pour un simple chauffeur, tu l'ouvres beaucoup trop... Alors vu que t'aime bien ça, et que mon flingue à l'air de t'intéresser, tu sais s'qu'il te reste à faire. Mh ? »

Insista-t-il devant son absence de réaction. Bellamy secoua légèrement la tête en une réponse négative.

« - Suces ! »

Cracha-t-il en l'empoignant subitement par les cheveux. Bellamy ferma les yeux sous son mouvement. Craignant qu'il n'appuie sur la détente. Mais rien ne vient. Le métis recula légèrement le canon avant de le pousser de nouveau dans sa bouche.

« - Aller... J'suis sûr que tu sais faire ça. »

Bellamy n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux et se laissa faire. Il craignait que résister ne fasse sauter le dernier câble encore connecté dans la tête du métis. Quoi que ça lui coûte, il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Gardant sa prise dans ses cheveux, le métis continua à bouger l'arme, la faisant doucement entrer et sortir de sa bouche. Il s'amusa ainsi quelques minutes à mimer une fellation, avant de sortir le canon d'entre ses lèvres. Un filet de salive se rompit lorsqu'il l'éloigna d'elles et il lança doucement.

« - Tu vois qu'tu peux être une bonne pute... »

Bellamy se pinça les lèvres et s'essuya la bouche sous le regard mesquin, plutôt amusé, du métis et baissa les yeux. Il ne tenait plus à résister. Car il l'avait comprit, Lincoln était imprévisible. Le métis lui releva le visage en prenant son menton dans sa main et ancra son regard dans le sien.

« - Tu vas pouvoir t'exercer sur une vraie maintenant. »

Fit-il en le tirant. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et attira Bellamy entre ses jambes sans le lâcher. Le brun s'agenouilla devant lui en se pinçant les lèvres pour retenir un haut le cœur. Le métis se mordit légèrement la lèvre et dégagea ses cheveux de son visage en une infime caresse sur son front.

« - Désape-moi. »

Bellamy hésita un moment et fini par ramener ses mains vers sa ceinture. Il la déboucla mais au moment de déboutonner son jean, il secoua la tête et se redressa brusquement.

« - Je peux pas faire ça. »

Le métis esquissa un sourire en levant le regard vers lui. Le voir se torturer l'esprit de la sorte était très jouissif pour lui. Il aimait avoir un ascendant psychologique sur les gens qui l'entouraient.

« - Pour-pourquoi moi ? J'veux dire, pourquoi t'as pas juste choisi une des filles ? »

Demanda-t-il perdu. Lincoln eut un infime sourire et se pinça la lèvre en le détaillant du regard.

« - T'es plutôt mignon.

\- Je ne suis pas, attiré par les mecs ! Et je fais pas non plus partie de la marchandise. Mais oh, pardon, j'oubliais, l'enfant roi obtient toujours ce qu'il veut... »

Lança Bellamy en lui adressant un sourire dédaigneux avant de se détourner de lui. Glissant les mains dans ses cheveux il leva les yeux au ciel. Lincoln pouffa légèrement de rire en se redressant.

« - Tu veux la vérité ? »

Bellamy tourna de moitié le visage vers lui.

« - C'est parce que t'a résisté. »

Avoua doucement le métis.

« - Pas juste à moi mais aussi à James. Je savais que tu continuerais à résister, et j'aime ça. »

Bellamy se tourna vers lui quand il continua.

« - J'te l'ai déjà dit, t'as seulement deux options : la manière douce ou la manière forte bébé. Sois tu poses ta bouche de toi même contre ma bite, sois j'te l'enfonce dedans... »

Expliqua calmement le métis.

« - Et tu feras quoi si j'me laisse pas faire ? »

Demanda Bellamy en le défiant de nouveau. Le métis eut un léger moment de flottement, puis répondit lentement.

« - Si tu résistes j'te ferais très mal... Et j'y prendrais plaisir. »

Le calme avec lequel il exposait ça ramena à la mémoire de Bellamy combien il pouvait être imprévisible dans sa folie. Le brun vit son revirement. Ses bras, initialement croisés, s'entourèrent autour de sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger. Esquissant un petit sourire, le métis demanda doucement.

« - Alors, tu viens y mettre la bouche, ou je viens t'attraper ? »

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel pour se donner du courage et revint vers lui. S'agenouillant de nouveau entre ses jambes, il se pinça les lèvres et ramena de nouveau ses mains vers les boutons du jean du métis qu'il défit. Il sursauta lorsque le métis plaqua la main contre son crâne pour tirer son visage contre ses parties. Bougeant légèrement du bassin, le métis frotta son sexe, encore prisonnier de son boxeur, contre son visage. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres, se sentant humilié, et retint son souffle.

« - Mord la. »

Ordonna le métis.

« - Doucement... »

Précisa-t-il. Tirant sur ses cheveux pour lui relever la tête, il chercha son regard. Lorsque Bellamy leva le regard vers lui, il lança.

« - Oublie pas, si tu me contrarie, j'te fait mal. »

Le brun hocha légèrement la tête et le métis le lâcha.

« - Vas-y. »

Demanda-t-il en glissant les mains derrière lui pour retenir son poids. Bellamy se pinça de nouveau les lèvres. Qu'était-il censé faire exactement, il ne savait pas. Ou plutôt, il redoutait.

« - Aller ! »

Le pressa le métis en tapant légèrement contre sa tête. Bellamy passa machinalement une main contre sa joue, comme pour balayer une larme inexistante, et rapprocha sa bouche du renflement dans son boxeur. Posant ses lèvres dessus, il les ouvrit et le mordilla légèrement.

« - Je sens rien. »

Lâcha Lincoln en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Il ne tenait pas à rater une miette de ce spectacle captivant. Suite à sa remarque, Bellamy le mordit un peu plus fort. Lincoln empoigna sa verge par dessus son sous-vêtement.

« - Lèches. »

Fit-il en lui présentant la barre qu'elle formait sous le tissus fin. Bellamy s'exécuta sans réfléchir. Il valait mieux qu'il ne tourne sa conscience sur off. Il lécha alors son gland par dessus le tissus de son boxeur, y laissant une trace humide. Lincoln glissa de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux, sans les tirer ce coup-ci.

« - Mords. »

Bellamy s'exécuta. Mordillant son gland par dessus son sous-vêtement.

« - Tu vois, c'est pas si difficile d'être docile... Déshabilles-toi. »

Bellamy se pinça les lèvres et se redressa en s'asseyant sur ses talons. Attrapant les bords de son t-shirt, il l'enleva lentement avant de passer, tout aussi lentement, au retrait de son pantalon. Ce sous le regard minutieux du métis. Bellamy se retrouva agenouillé en caleçon entre ses jambes.

« - Vires tout. »

Lança Lincoln. Bellamy leva le regard vers lui presque suppliant. Pour simple réponse, le métis se redressa et tira sur l'élastique de son boxeur d'une main, en libérant son sexe qu'il empoigna de l'autre. Bellamy détourna ses yeux en se pinçant les lèvres et le métis répéta.

« - Enlève tout. »

A contre cœur, Bellamy accrocha les rebords de son caleçon et l'enleva lentement. Se penchant vers lui, Lincoln l'attrapa par l'arrière de la tête et le tira. Bellamy avança jusqu'à lui et posa les mains sur le lit pour se retenir.

« - Aller, ouvres la bouche. »

Fit-il en le prenant par le menton, Bellamy s'exécuta.

« - Sors moi ta p'tite langue de cochonne. »

Lança le métis. Bellamy obéit de nouveau, s'efforçant de ne pas s'arrêter à ses mots. Lincoln tapota son gland contre sa langue et se mordit la lèvre en le fourrant dans sa bouche. Bellamy referma les lèvres autour de sa verge et le métis rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière. D'après ce qu'il avait dit, Bellamy n'était pas intéressé par les mecs. Alors il était fort peu probable qu'il sache comment faire. Du moins pas dès le début, ni de lui même. Donc, le maintenant au dessus de son bassin, il le souleva et l'abaissa doucement. Entrant et sortant son sexe de sa bouche chaude. Bellamy tenta de se reculer mais Lincoln le retint. Le forçant à avaler le plus possible son sexe dans sa gorge. Bellamy eut un haut le cœur et se recula vivement en prenant appui sur le lit. Il réussi à se dégager de sa prise. Le métis le rattrapa par les cheveux et lui tira la tête sur le côté. Bellamy tentait de reprendre son souffle. Le métis esquissa un sourire. Il avait de la salive sur la bouche et le menton.

« - Tu me résiste encore ?

\- Tu tireras rien de moi si tu m'étouffe. »

Répondit Bellamy haletant. Le métis esquissa un sourire et le prit de nouveau par le menton. Le tirant, il le força à monter sur le lit, au dessus de lui, et lança en remontant une main sur sa cuisse.

« - T'es pas très doué avec ta bouche. »

Remontant la main jusqu'à sa fesse, il la pressa en continuant.

« - P't'être que ce sera mieux de ce côté là. »

Malgré le fait qu'il le retienne encore par le menton, Bellamy détourna le regard. Et tout en se faisant, il tendit lentement la main vers le fusil que Lincoln avait négligemment laissé derrière lui sur le matelas. Il posa à peine la main dessus que Lincoln le retourna brusquement dos contre le matelas et l'attrapa par la gorge.

« - Tu tiens vraiment à s'que j'te fasse mal on dirait. »

Lâcha-t-il en l'étranglant d'une main. Bellamy essaya de hisser sa main jusqu'à l'arme mais Lincoln la repoussa, l'envoyant valser sur le sol. Bellamy manqua vite d'air. Il tenta de faire lâcher prise au métis mais ce fut peine perdue. Son visage avait viré au rouge et il menaçait de s'évanouir à tout moment. Lincoln ne desserra ses doigts que lorsqu'il fut certain que le brun était à deux doigts de flancher. Bellamy prit une grande inspiration. Sous le choc de l'étranglement, il n'avait plus la force de bouger. Alors il resta allongé sur le lit, tentant de reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal.

« - Si c'est s'que tu veux... »

Commença le métis en ramassant l'arme sur le sol. Enlevant le chargeur, il le vida. Bellamy entendit dans des vastes bruits sourds, celui des cartouches tombant au sol.

« - J'vais pas me gêner. »

Continua le métis en l'attrapant par les chevilles. Le tirant brutalement il le fit chuter du lit. Bellamy se cogna durement la tête en tombant mais n'eut même pas la force de protester. Le métis passa à califourchon au-dessus de lui et posa de nouveau la main sur sa gorge.

« - Non ! »

Geignit le brun.

« - S'il te plaît... »

Continua-t-il difficilement sans tenter plus pour se dégager. Mais avec ça, il avait attiré l'attention du métis.

« - J'tenterais plus rien... mais arrêtes... S'il te plaît... »

Répéta-t-il. Lincoln ne pensait pas que le brun céderait si rapidement. Mais ça le soulagea. Car dans le fond, il ne voulait pas lui faire trop de mal. Juste le briser, pour ensuite le _reconditionner_ à sa manière. L'attrapant par les bras il le releva sans ménagement et le poussa sur le lit. Bellamy y retomba comme une masse. Ça bourdonnait encore dans sa tête. Lincoln grimpa au-dessus de lui sans que le brun ne le repousse. Mais il comprit que c'était à cause de son choque à la tête. Lui tapant sur les joues pour le ramener à lui, il attrapa son menton en lançant doucement.

« - Tu vas pas partir, hein ? »

Bellamy bougea mollement la tête. Sa voix faisait écho, mais il comprenait quand même ce qu'il disait. Il ne pouvait juste pas réagir. Le métis se pinça les lèvres et lâcha.

« - Pense pas que tomber dans les vapes te sauvera. J'hésiterais pas une seconde à te baiser, même inconscient. »

Le prévint-il. Bellamy plissa le front en fronçant des sourcils. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il était bien loin des avertissement du métis. Celui-ci, se fichant de son état de santé, le retourna pour le mettre à plat ventre. Puis il lui écarta les jambes. Prenant appui sur ses bras il se plaça au-dessus de lui et posa les lèvres dans son cou où il lécha, embrassa et mordit sa peau. Y laissant sa trace avant de descendre contre son omoplate et ensuite dans le sillon de son dos. Jusqu'à arriver à sa chute de reins. Posant la main sur sa hanche, il la pressa doucement en remontant le regard vers son visage.

« - Tu vas prendre cher. »

Fit-il pour lui même. Il trouvait le corps de Bellamy fabuleux. Ni trop musclé, ni pas assez. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui donner envie d'en profiter. Prenant de la salive sur ses doigts, il les ramena entre ses fesses et les frotta contre son anneau de chaire. Caressant longuement son anus de ses doigts mouillés, il y entra ensuite un premier. Il tenait à bien préparer Bellamy pour ce qui venait. Ça ne servait à rien d'abîmer son nouveau jouet au premier coup. Il le doigta un moment avant d'insinuer un autre doigt en lui. Là, Bellamy bougea en gémissant. Le surprenant même en l'attrapant par le poignet.

« - Non, s'il te plait... Pas ça... »

Lâcha-t-il doucement. Lincoln se pencha de nouveau par dessus son épaule et lança amusé.

« - T'es de retour ? Je pensais t'avoir perdu en route.

\- S'il te plaît... »

Répéta Bellamy face contre le matelas. Il ne voulait plus résister mais ne voulait pas non plus se faire violer. Pourtant il n'y avait qu'une seule issue à cette situation. Et c'était celle la. Lincoln dégagea sa main de son poignet et enfonça ses doigts en lui.

« - Ça va t'plaire, tu verras. J'vais y aller doucement avec toi... Du moins, au début. »

Ajouta-t-il avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres en remontant le bras contre son visage. Il n'allait pas lui permettre, en plus de le prendre lui, de lui prendre sa dignité en le voyant pleurer. D'ailleurs il n'allait pas pleurer. Ni non plus continuer à le supplier. Il allait le laisser prendre ce qu'il voulait prendre, et ensuite, le tuer. Lincoln esquissa un léger sourire en demanda doucement.

« - Tu me supplie plus de pas te faire mal ? »

Bellamy ne répondit rien.

« - Tu parles plus ? »

Demanda de nouveau le métis. Puis il eut un nouveau sourire. Le mutisme, était un mécanisme de défense. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter à ça.

« - C'est pas très grave. J'ai pas besoin de t'entendre... mais j'irais peut-être pas doucement, finalement. »

En disant cela, il enfonça ses doigts dans son antre. Brusquement. Encore et encore. Y ajoutant un troisième doigt et le baisant avec. Bellamy se mordit la lèvre de douleur mais ne laissa filtrer aucun son. Lincoln le prit par la hanche d'une main et le poussa à se redresser. Le positionnant à quatre pattes, il lui gifla la fesse d'une main en continuant à le doigter de l'autre. Sa main s'abattit une deuxième fois sur son autre fesse. Bellamy serra les draps entre ses doigts. Mais toujours aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Le métis se pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était plus vraiment drôle, si Bellamy ne résistait plus. Mais soit. Il allait s'y prendre d'une autre façon. Ôtant les doigts de son cul il l'attrapa par le genou il le retourna. Lui écartant les jambes, il le tira et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Bellamy tourna le visage sur le côté. Il aurait préféré que le métis ne continue ses vices dans l'autre position. Ayant un petit sourire, Lincoln l'attrapa par le menton et lui tourna la tête de façon à ce qu'il ancre son regard dans le sien.

« - Cette chose, que tu veux pas que je prenne. Cette chose en plus de ton corps... »

Commença-t-il doucement.

« - Je vais la prendre. »

Bellamy détourna le regard mais Lincoln le secoua pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

« - Regardes-moi ! »

Somma-t-il. Le regard du brun s'ancra de nouveau au sien et son sourire s'élargit.

« - Cette fierté, que tu tente farouchement de protéger, j'vais te la prendre. »

Assura-t-il.

« - Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu seras brisé... Tu seras à moi. »

Termina-t-il doucement. Bellamy garda un moment son regard dans le sien avant de s'en détourner. Le métis eut un nouveau sourire et l'attrapa par les cheveux.

« - Aller, viens... Sers toi de nouveau de ta bouche. »

Fit-il en le tirant pour le remettre à quatre patte, face à lui ce coup-ci. Il appuya contre sa tête pour qu'il la descende jusqu'à son sexe et le présenta contre ses lèvres. Bellamy ouvrit de nouveau la bouche et le laissa glisser dedans à sa guise. Lui accrochant les cheveux Lincoln fit des aller venus dans sa bouche. La baisant presque sauvagement. Son gland butant aléatoirement contre ses joues, sa langue ou dans sa gorge. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, trouvant ça foutrement bon. Puis il se retira et repoussa la tête du brun. Le poussant ensuite à s'allonger contre le matelas.

« - A ton tour, maintenant. »

Lâcha-t-il doucement, le regard levé vers le brun. Bellamy baissa brièvement le regard vers lui, haletant, puis leva les yeux vers le plafond. Lincoln rigola et remonta la main contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Se penchant au dessus de lui, il baisa la peau douce de son aine. Puis sortant sa langue, il traça un sillon humide jusqu'à son sexe endormi. Lui écartant les jambes pour se placer au milieu, il aspira son sexe mou dans sa bouche et le titilla de son muscle buccal. Tout en baladant ses mains sur son corps. Lui caressant les cuisses et le torse, s'arrêtant parfois de le sucer pour mordiller sa peau. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres en se sentant durcir. Il avait beau savoir que c'était ce salopard qui le suçait, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir. Et puis il s'y prenait bien, ce psychopathe... Satisfait d'avoir fait gonfler son petit oiseau, Lincoln s'arrêta et le prit dans sa main pour le masturber et lança.

« - Alors, t'aime déjà ça on dirait. »

Bellamy ne répondit rien et le métis se pencha au-dessus de lui.

« - On va voir si tu restes muet. »

Fit-il en plongeant la main entre eux deux. Empoignant sa verge, il la plaça entre ses fesses. Bellamy ferma les yeux et garda les lèvres serrés. Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Avançant son bassin entre ses jambes, le métis le pénétra d'une traite. Poussant son gland jusqu'à la garde. Bellamy se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier de douleur. Le métis resta un moment enfoncé en lui puis commença à bouger. Se redressant, il posa les yeux sur le visage de Bellamy, qui malgré toute sa volonté ne pu s'empêcher de laisser paraître sa douleur.

« - Pourquoi tu cris pas. »

Demanda le métis. Le brun ne répondit rien, n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Lincoln insista. S'enfonçant de nouveau en lui jusqu'à la garde avant de faire le chemin inverse, il l'attrapa par la hanche et demanda de nouveau.

« - T'as pas réussi à couper ton micro, c'est ça ? »

Là Bellamy rouvrit les yeux. Comment le savait-il ? Lincoln esquissa un léger sourire et s'allongea de nouveau contre lui. Posant le front contre le sien, il lâcha doucement contre ses lèvres.

« - J'ai toujours voulu avoir un fed' sous la main. »

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Lincoln savait qu'il était un agent du FBI. Bellamy se décomposa. Il avait pensé depuis le début que tout cela n'était que le fruit de la malchance. Mais Lincoln l'avait prit pour cible car il savait qui il était. Et ce département pour qui il risquait sa vie depuis près d'un an l'avait laissé se débrouiller seul avec lui. Ils savaient ce qu'il allait lui faire. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas intervenu. Il fallait croire que cette fichu enquête avait plus de valeur que sa vie à lui. Qu'importe qu'il soit brisé si l'enquête avançait et que sa couverture restait intacte. Perdu dans ses tourments, Bellamy s'était déconnecté deux minutes. Lincoln se retira de moitié avant de revenir en lui jusqu'à la garde. Mais son intention cette fois n'avait pas été être brusque. Son gland tapa contre la prostate du brun qui laissa malgré lui sortir un gémissement.

« - Restes avec moi. »

Fit le métis après l'avoir ramené sur terre. Puis bougeant lentement, il continua à frotter son gland en lui contre ce point si sensible.

« - Sh-ha... »

Impossible pour Bellamy de retenir cette deuxième plainte. Le métis glissa la main dans ses cheveux et continua contre ses lèvres en bougeant des hanches entre ses jambes.

« - Personne à rien fait pour te sortir de là. »

Bellamy grimaça légèrement. Ces décharges de plaisir n'étaient que des petits pics dans la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours sous le passage du métis. Il était à la fois son bourreau et son déclencheur. Pourquoi continuer à travailler pour une unité qui n'assurait pas votre protection ?

« - Accepter de te faire violer pour garder ta couverture faisait pas partie du contact. Hein ? »

Lança le brun. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres et le métis se retira. Le retournant il le poussa à s'allonger face contre le matelas et lui écarta les jambes pour se placer au milieu. Il se glissa de nouveau en Bellamy qui mordit les draps pour le pas gémir de douleur. Le métis commença à le culbuter en continuant dans son cou.

« - J'vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre. »

Annonça-t-il. Bellamy serra les draps dans ses mains. Le bassin du métis claquait contre ses fesses et son gland s'enfonçait douloureusement en lui. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir le coup.

« - A certains moment tu vas prendre ton pied, à d'autres, réfléchir à la façon dont du vas te venger de moi. »

Lâcha le métis avant de poser ses lèvres contre sa peau. S'arrêtant en lui, il bougea lentement des hanches contre ses fesses, faisant rouler son sexe en lui.

« - Han... »

Soupira Bellamy avant de se mordre la lèvre. Ça, c'étaient ses deux secondes de plaisir. Passant le bras sous son torse, Lincoln le tira vers lui en recommençant à le culbuter et glissa une main sous son ventre. Trouvant sa verge, il la caressa au même rythme que ses entrées en lui.

« - T'as tout un tas de raison de me descendre, mais je suis pas celui qui t'as abandonné ici... »

Fit-il contre sa peau. Bellamy ouvrit légèrement la bouche de plaisir. Lincoln continua en l'attrapant par les hanches pour le mettre à quatre pattes.

« - J'suis pas non plus celui qui t'as donné pour une poignée de billets. »

Bellamy se mordit la lèvre en prenant appui sur ses avants bras. La douleur était toujours présente mais il avait trouvé un moyen de l'amoindrir. Descendant une main entre ses jambes, il attrapa son sexe que le métis avait délaissé. Se penchant au-dessus de lui, le métis le maintint par la nuque et continua en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

« - Te venger de moi ne les fera pas payer pour ça. »

Fit-il en appuyant sa remarque d'un grand coup de bassin.

« - Nh. »

Gémit Bellamy de surprise. Le métis descendit les mains dans son dos et le reprit par les hanches. Son bassin continuant de claquer contre ses fesses à un rythme régulier qui en devint presque frénétique. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres en refermant le poing contre son gland. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il était au bord de l'éjaculation. Il s'efforça de rester silencieux mais les petits couinements qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir attirèrent l'attention du brun. De même que ses chaires moites qui se contractaient autour de lui. Le métis l'attrapa par le poignet et tira sa main. Y voyant sa semence, il esquissa un léger sourire et lâcha.

« - Tu vois, je t'avais dit que t'allait aimer. »

Bellamy se pinça les lèvres et eut un léger soupire lorsqu'il se retira. Peut-être était-ce la fin de ce calvaire pensa-t-il. Mais c'était sans compter la détermination du métis à tirer tout ce qu'il pouvait de lui cette nuit. S'allongeant dos contre le matelas, Lincoln le tira par le bras.

« - Viens. »

Bellamy s'exécuta et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Le métis le prit par la fesse et tira sur sa peau pour l'écarter avant de pousser son gland entre elles. Il buta contre sa raie et l'y fit rouler pour trouver sa petite fente qu'il combla rapidement. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres en fronçant légèrement du front lorsqu'il entra en lui jusqu'à la garde. Lincoln le prit par les fesses et le souleva légèrement pour mieux le tringler.

« - Branles-toi. »

Lâcha-t-il en dévorant Bellamy du regard alors qu'il le remplissait.

« - Cette fois j'veux te voir jouir. »

Fit-il doucement. Bellamy se mordit la lèvre et accéda à sa requête, ramenant la main contre son sexe alors que le métis claquait son bassin contre ses fesses. Poussant son bassin d'avant en arrière, il lui imposa le rythme à prendre pour le chevaucher tandis qu'il allait en lui.

* * *

« - T'as fini ? »

Demanda Bellamy. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dos contre le matelas dans le plus grand des silences depuis plusieurs minutes. Bellamy n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps tout cela avait duré mais le métis avait fini par s'épuiser. Lincoln tourna le regard vers lui en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« - Est-que j'peux me rhabiller ? »

Précisa le brun en tournant le visage vers lui. Le métis hocha donc la tête et le brun se leva lentement du lit. Lincoln eut un léger sourire. Il avait laissé sa marque un peu partout sur sa peau. Puis, il lança sans montrer sa satisfaction.

« - Tu sais que James te tuera s'il apprend qu't'es flic.

\- Pas si j'le bute avant. »

Répondit doucement le brun en ramassant l'arme que Lincoln avait laissé par terre. C'était le moment du verdict pour le métis. Si il s'en servait contre lui, ça voudrait dire que son 'reconditionnement' avait échoué. N'ayant enfilé que son jean, Bellamy resta accroupi au sol et remit le chargeur. Puis il tourna le regard vers Lincoln. Il avait maintenant la possibilité de lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Mais en avait-il toujours envie ?

* * *

« - Hey, Bella' ! »

S'exclama faussement James en voyant Bellamy arriver vers lui, le visage plutôt fermé. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans un entrepôt désaffecté pour livrer un nouveau stock de chair fraîche à un acheteur.

« - T'es tombé sur Grounder... »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Le brun avait des marques sur les bras et le cou. Bellamy inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et soupira en esquissant un léger sourire dédaigneux. James posa la main sur son épaule et lança.

« - Écoutes, il te voulait à tout prix. Et il t'aurais eut de toutes façons. Alors j'me suis dit que je pouvais en profiter pour me faire un bon chiffre.

\- Mh, je comprend.

\- C'est vrai ? »

Demanda le roux plutôt surprit de ne pas avoir droit à une scène, des insultes ou même un violent coup de poing. Bellamy ne semblait pas plus réagir que ça au fait d'avoir été vendu à un psychopathe.

« - J'espère qu'il t'a pas trop... brusqué... »

Lança James en jettant un œil rapide à ses bleus. Comme si il s'en préoccupait pensa le brun. Bellamy esquissa un léger sourire à l'usage de ce mot. 'Se faire brusquer' n'était pas vraiment le terme adéquat à ce qu'il avait enduré.

« - Si ça te console, j'ai touché un bon paquet de fric. C'est un peu grâce à toi alors, j'peux t'en filer 5 % si tu veux.

\- C'est généreux de ta part. »

Se moqua un Bellamy narquois.

« - Mais tes 5, putains, de pour-cents m'aideront pas à oublier s'qu'il m'a fait. Tu vois, ça me soulagera pas de ce poids. »

Lança-t-il amère et avec une pointe virulence. Finalement, pensa James, il montrait sa colère. Le roux rigola légèrement, n'en ayant que faire.

« - J'm'en doute. Mais tu veux que j'fasse quoi de plus. Que j'm'excuse ? J'avais une affaire à saisir, j'l'ai fait. Point.

\- J'me fous aussi des excuses. »

Rétorqua Bellamy. Les hommes de James, présents dans la pièce avant le début de la vente, avaient tournés leur attention vers eux.

« - J'ai un message de _Grounder_ , d'ailleurs. »

Lança Bellamy. James roula légèrement des yeux, légèrement saoulé par son caca nerveu.

« - Je t'écoute... »

Fit-il blasé. Mais sans qu'il ne le prévoit, Bellamy sorti une arme de sa ceinture et la braqua vers lui. Le roux leva les mains et ouvrit la bouche mais il n'eut rien le temps de dire. Il ne pouvait plus rien dire pour changer son destin. Bellamy appuya sur la détente dans la seconde et lui tira une balle en plein milieu du crâne.

« - Ça. Ça m'soulage... »

Cracha-t-il en toisant le cadavre de James sur le sol. Puis il se tourna vers les hommes du défunt chef.

« - Le message est pour vous. »

Lança-t-il malgré le fait qu'ils le tiennent tous en joue.

 _« - Suivez-moi ou mourrez. »_

Fit-il doucement. La porte s'ouvrit et d'autres gars armés entrèrent. Les hommes de James, prit au dépourvu et sans ordres, battirent en retraite et posèrent leurs armes au sol. Après que les nouveaux arrivants aient prit le contrôle, Lincoln entra dans la pièce. Il jeta un œil au cadavre du roux et esquissa un demi sourire en levant le regard vers Bellamy. Il avait rempli à merveille sa partie du job et y avait visiblement prit un grand plaisir.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?! »

Cria un des gars de James. Lincoln se tourna vers lui et lui tira une balle dans le cœur sans se poser de question. Sa politique : la terreur.

« - D'autres téméraires ? »

Demanda-t-il en épousant chaque homme du regard tour à tour. Ils secouèrent la tête et levèrent, pour la plus part, les mains en l'air.

« - Bien. Votre chef à eut un léger accident. »

Fit-il légèrement amusé.

« - A partir de maintenant, vous roulez pour moi. Quelqu'un y voit un inconvénient ? »

De nouveau, ils secouèrent la tête. Lincoln esquissa un léger sourire et lança.

« - Aller, dégagez. »

Sous la direction de ses hommes, les nouveaux venus à sa botte quittèrent la pièce. Bellamy ferma la marche.

« - Pas toi. »

Fit Lincoln. Bellamy se pinça la lèvre d'agacement et se tourna vers lui. Le métis se tourna à son tour lentement vers lui et s'approcha.

« - Bien joué. »

Lança-t-il en tentant de glisser la main dans ses cheveux. Bellamy repoussa son bras et lança en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - J'te suivrais comme promit seulement si t'honores ta part du marché. Poses plus tes mains sur moi... »

Le prévint-il sans ciller.

« - Sinon la prochaine est pour toi. »

Lincoln esquissa un léger sourire. Il voyait dans le regard de Bellamy, à la fois profond et si vide maintenant, qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Après tout, le brun n'avait plus rien à perdre. Juste un très grand désir de vengeance que Lincoln avait déclenché et était le seul à pouvoir aider à assouvir.

Le métis hocha finalement la tête. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Bellamy consenti à le lâcher du regard. Il restait encore en lui cette insoumission. Lincoln n'avait pas réussi à le briser jusqu'au stade où il le voulait. Il avait peut-être gagné un nouveau bras droit, mais il avait perdu sa jolie pute... Au moins, se dit-il. Il avait pu en profiter à cœur joie le temps que ça avait duré.

Esquissant un léger sourire au brun, il lâcha doucement.

« - Dommage que tu refuses de l'avouer... J'suis sûr que tu kifferais recommencer. »

* * *

 **UNDERCOVER**

* * *

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
